BIG LIES : Jimin's Lies
by chocovayes
Summary: "Kebohongan besar jimin yang akan terungkap. Jati diri jimin yang sesunggunhnya. tak ada setorang pun yang tau".[ Cast : Jimin, Jisoo, Seokjin, and Other cast ] Psycho,Tragedy


Jisoo hanyalah gadis SMA biasa, ia kehilangan orang tuanya saat baru saja lulus SMP tapi ia masih memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat peduli dengan dirinya Namanya Kim Seokjin, kakaknya itu lelaki yang tampan ditambah dengan profesinya sebagai psikolog membuat oppanya itu semakin keren. Sekarang ini oppanya bekerja di keluarga Park, Salah satu keluarga terpandang di korea. tugas oppanya itu membantu penyembuhan anak bungsu keluarga park, Jay yang mengalami Depresi setelah melihat kakak kandungnya dibunuh didepan matanya sendiri disaat jay berumur 12 tahun, Kisah yang tragis menurut jisoo kadang ia merasa kasihan dengan si Jay itu.

Hari ini adalah jadwal oppanya

untuk pergi kerumah keluarga park untuk memberikan terapi pada Jay, Oppanya itu hanya bekerja pada hari minggu sesuai permintaan dari keluarga Park . Jisoo hanya bisa mengeluh melihat oppanya harus bekerja di hariweekend "Jisoo-ya oppa berangkat dulu, sarapannya sudah oppa siapkan di meja makan"Ucap seokjin "Ne, Oppa hati-hati dijalan"Ucap jisoo sambil cemberut. "Sudah jangan cemberut terus, cepat mandi sana lalu sarapan dan jangan lupa bersihkan rumah"Perintah seokjin. "Nee...Oppaku sayang" kata jisoo

Setelah Seokjin berangkat kerja jisoo bergegas mandi, sarapan, lalu beres-beres rumah sesuai permintaan oppanya.

Jisoo kadang heran bagaimana bisa

orang depresi bisa sekolah seperti Jay, itu sebabnya terapi untuk jay hanya dilakukan hari minggu.

Kata oppanya sih itu baik untuk perkembangan mentalnya.

Pagi ini Jisoo sudah berada di kelas

nya. dan lagi-lagi ia sudah melihat kekasihnya jimin yangsudah berada di mejanya,lalu jisoo berjalan menuju bangkunya yang memang berada di sebelah jimin, ia tersenyum melihat jimin yang kepalanya sudah menempel dengan meja.

*Jimin dan jisoo sudah berpacaran selama hampir 1 tahun, Jisoo tidak tau kalau jimin orang yang selama ini ia kenal mempunya rahasia besar, yang akan mengubah hidupnya*

Pov Jisoo

Aku tersenyum melihat jimin yang sudah tertidur di bangkunya. Jimin itu orangnya menyenangkan tapi cukup tertutup dengan kehidupan pribadinya bahkan ia sampai saat ini belum pernah berkunjung kerumah jimin, dan ia juga heran kenapa jimin itu tidak pernah mau dikenalkan dengan oppanya, padahal oppanya itu kan penasaran dengan jimin kalau kata jimin sih dia belum siap

Pov End

Beberapa hari kemudian jisoo mendengar hal yang menggembirakan dari jimin, jimin bilang kalau ia akan mengajak jisoo datang kerumahnya(sebenarnya jisoo yang memaksa) dan itu membuat jisoo sangat bersemangat "jimin-ah kapan kita akan pergi kerumahmu" tanya jisoo "Mungkin nanti sepulang sekolah" Jawab jimin acuh "Geurea, aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap jisoo bersemangat. Jimin yang melihat jisoo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. [Memangnya apa yang spesial dari rumahku hingga dia sangat bersemangat untuk berkunjung kerumahku. Pikir jimin]. Jisoo tidak tahu kalau kedatangannya ke rumah jimin akan membuat ia mengetahui rahasia besar jimin

Saat ini jisoo sudah berada di mobil jimin, mereka akan pergi ke rumah jimin atas ajakan jimin(menurut jisoo). Mobil jimin sudah melesat pergi, dalam perjalanan jisoo merasa dirinya sangat bahagia karna menurutnya dengan jimin mau mengajak ia untuk berkunjung kerumahnya itu berarti jimin sudah bisa terbuka kepada ia

Tak berapa lama mobil yang jisoo

tumpangi dengan jimin sudah berada di halaman rumah yang amat luas. dan itu adalah rumah jimin

Setelah jisoo sedikit melihat-lihat sekitaran halaman rumah jimin. Jimin mengajak Jisoo untuk masuk kedalam rumah pintunya dibukakan oleh seorang pelayan dan jimin mempersilahkan jisoo untuk duduk dulu di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu selagi menunggu pelayang membuatkan ia minuman dan jimin yang pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Selagi menunggu jimin, jisoo mengederkan pandanganya untuk melihat keseluruhan ruang tamu jimin sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya hingga kakinya tidak sengaja seperti menyentuh sebuah benda di bawah kursi, akhirnya jisoo memutuskan untuk menengok kebawah melihat benda apakah itu yang ternyata itu adalah sebuah buku diary pada covernya tertulis nama "Park Jimin" dan itu membuat jisoo penasaran memutuskan untuk mengambilanya. "Wah..apa ini milik jimin, aku tidak menyangka jimin memiliki benda seperti ini"Ucap jisoo."Kalau aku bawa tidak apa-apa kan lagipula buku ini sepertinya sudah tidak dipakai lagi oleh jimin buktinya buku ini di taruh sembarangan, Jimin-ah aku pinjanm bukumu dulu" lanjut jisoo, kemudian memasukka buku diary itu kedalam tasnya. Tidak berapa lama jimin datang dengan membawa minuman untuk jisoo, setelah itu mereka banyak mengobrol hingga malam entah apa yang mereka bicarakan

Setelah jimin megantar jisoo, jisoo masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya namun sebelum itu ia sempat sedikit mengobrol dengan oppanya perihal dia yang tumben- tumbenan di antar oleh jimin. Setelah sampai dikamar jisoo teringat dengan buku diary milik jimin. lalu dengan segera jisoo mengambil buku diary jimin di dalam tasnya "Ah..Palli..Palli aku sudah tidak sabar membacanya"Ucap jisoo sambil mengambil bukunya didalam tas miliknya itu, setelah itu jisoo langsung membuka halaman pertama. Dan mulai membacanya

 _1 Agustus 2012_

 _Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, dan sepertinya aku menyukai dia, tapi aku tidak tau namanya._

 _Jimin_

 _Jisoo membalik halaman berikutnya_

 _15 Agustus 2012_

 _Aku akhirnya tau siapa nama gadis itu. Namanya adalah Han Miyoung Aku menyukai Uri Miyoungie_

 _Jimin_

 _19 Agustus 2012_

 _Hari ini aku melihat miyoungie sedang ada ditaman sendirian. Aku ingin menghapirinya tapi aku malu T.T_

 _Jimin_

 _23 Agustus 2012_

 _Aku benci hyungku, karna aku melihat dia dekat dengan miyoungie_

 _Jimin_

jisoo merasa jimin yang berumur 12 tahun itu membenci hyungnya hanya karna hyungnya itu dekat dengan gadis yang bernama miyoung itu ia rasa terlalu berlebihan. tapi entahlah lebik baik ia lanjutkan membacanya

 _27 agustus 2012_

 _Aku sangat membenci hyungku sampai rasanya aku ingin membunuh dia!!!_

 _Jimin_

 _Jisoo membalik halaman selanjutnya dengan raut wajah yang bercampur aduk_

 _30 September 2012_

 _AKU PUNYA RENCANA BESAR_

 _jimin_

Ps: Chapter selanjutnya akan membah _as tentang jati diri jimin yang akan terungkap, dan akan banyak hal yang tidak kalian pahami. Jadi pastikan kalian membaca dengan seksama_


End file.
